huntersandslayersfandomcom-20200214-history
Rules
General Rules *Players can start with two characters. After ability to manage them is proven, a third may be allowed. *If you are going to be out of contact for more than a week, please let us know. *It is also expected that players leave their characters in a place in the plot line that will not hinder others during their absence. *Some knowledge of the Whedonverse and Supernatural is required. Where character background has not been established in the tv series, some creative license can be taken although these will be subject to approval in order to fit in with the premise of the game. *Players will be required to post a minimum TWO TIMES a week for each of their characters. *In the event that a player is absent for more than a week without notification the GM reserves the right to write a mod post in order to move the thread along and keep others from hanging. If no response is made after 14 days, the GM will assume you have abandoned your character and will reassign it. *No flaming of any kind, either by players or about other lists. Anyone who is subjected to this kind of abuse - please inform the moderators immediately. To flame is a sure way to be booted off the game. *If you have a problem with another player and are unable to solve it amicably, please bring it to the GM. *All members will have 14 days from the period of joining to create and submit a bio for an active character. All members of this game will be active players. *Do not affect permanently any character that is not yours without the expressed permission of its player. *Do not write for any character that does not belong to you without their expressed permission. *All posts must be written in the third person, past tense. This is not negotiable. It should read like a book. *All post should have some modicum of grammatical consistency. We don't expect your posts to be perfect but adherence to spelling and formatting , particularly punctuation and paragraph structure will help others players posting with you. Character Creation *There will be no character from any other fandom other than that being played. No X-Men, Teen Titans or Avengers and keep those chicks from Charmed well away from here. *Please assume that the characters from Angel have met their end as implied in that show. *There will no characters that are half vampire/half slayers/half Quisinart. The only hybrid that is acceptable are half demons. *No omnipotent characters except for God (and he writes his own ticket) *Unless established by the Joss Whedon Or Eric Kripe, there will be no characters related to any of the canon characters. Buffy is not going to suddenly have a brother or younger sister that was created by monks.... Oy...you know what I mean.... *Please also restrict your characters affiliation with a canon. We dont want everyone under the sun knowing Giles or living across the street from Buffy, Sunnydale wasnt ''that ''big. *Baby slayers will be subject to moderator approval only. If allowed please note:- *All slayers do not have to be teenagers - every slayer who was and ever will be was activated in the Season Seven finale so youre not restricted to a specific age group. *Try to be varied in the racial types as the collection in Season Seven was quite varied. *Please, Slayers only have SLAYER powers, nothing else. No psychics, no firestarters, no magics - only what Slayers are meant to have *Try not to make these characters too perfect because if Joss taught us nothing else, flawed characters are fun to read about and theyre interesting. Posting Guidelines *All posts containing sexually explicit or graphic violence WILL be rated accordingly. No pedophilia EVER. *It is permissible to make OOC remarks as long as it is indicated clearly and at the END of the post. *All Thread titles MUST have the location, character names and other characters tagged clearly indicated. E.g. Hyperion: Angel tagged Buffy *This is not a list for people who want to post two or three lines. If you need to write dialogue, please find the player you are writing with and do a joint post. Single line posts clog up email boxes. E.g. When you know you're going to be entering into a conversation with one or more players, instead of leaving gaps with tags all the way through the post, try and contact each other off list to work on a joint post (via e-mail or messenger). Once it's gone back and forth between everyone involved and you have a 'finished' post, go ahead and post it to the list, listing all the characters involved in the subject line. (i.e.: "I am the walrus - Lennon/Starr/McCartney/Harrison") *Since we anticipate numerous characters, we appreciate if you name the location of your character at the beginning of the post. *Having a signature for your character at the bottom of your post wouldn't go amiss either. Their name and their title. *If you have an arc or a subplot you wish to introduce, by all means suggest it to the Moderators and we will try and incorporate it into the story. Do not simply introduce it because this could throw off someone else's arc. Talk to us first and let us coordinate the best way to introduce it. *When posting a reply to another tag, please include no more than the last paragraph of the post you are answering to. It is not necessary to paste/keep the entire post before inserting your own response. The only exception to this rule is if the particular thread has gone stagnant or that you, as one the players involved, have not posted in a long time. Then the storyline might need to be refreshed in the minds of readers and we would allow it. *All posts will include an indication of time, i.e. Morning, Evening, Night, etc. *Post which are solely for character development only with no relation to any major plot thread will have this attached in the main subject heading - CD: character development *While we strongly recommend that all posts be read because CDs give you an idea of the characters you may be interacting with in future, we understand that time can be a limiting factor to some players. However if your character is interacting with the characters in the CDs then you should be reading them. *Posts that take place prior to the current time will be labeled - BP: Back Posts Created by Scribe